Gelphie Prompt Oneshots
by wolfsblume
Summary: I found a list of writing prompts and I'm making them into Gelphie oneshots.
1. Prompts

Hey everyone!

I recently discovered a list of awesome writing prompts and I am determined to write as many Gelphie oneshots as it takes to cover them all.

This is the list of prompts I choose from, please send me requests or ideas on which one to take on next. I'd love some reader interaction!

Also I just quickly want to say that English isn't my first language so please alert me about any mistakes I might make!

Alright, that's enough, here's the list. Feel free to skip it and just start with the first oneshot (it's a long list).

1\. I don't even know. who I am without you.  
2\. The way you flirt is just shameful.  
3\. I'm flirting with you.  
5\. You can't even look at me!  
6\. Stop looking at me like that!  
7\. You make a good pillow.  
9\. I had a nightmare about you and I wanted to make sure you were okay.  
11\. Why are you pushing me away?  
12\. I didn't realize I needed your permission.  
13\. I can't believe you talked me into this.  
14\. Nobody can trust me to do anything important!  
15\. I fall for the worst ones.  
17\. Come over here and make me.  
19\. You're beautiful/handsome, and I'm not the only one that thinks that.  
20\. I need your forgiveness.  
21\. If you don't rest, you won't heal.  
22\. You're the only one I can trust.  
25\. I told you not to fall in love with me.  
26\. I forgive a lot, but I never forget what's said and done.  
27\. Please shut up. I can't stand how appealing your voice is.  
28\. Shut up. Just shut up.  
29\. Again?  
31\. I'm tired of being your secret.  
32\. You know, it's okay to cry.  
33\. I think we should have another.  
34\. Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?  
36\. You can't leave me in the dark. You have to tell me these things.  
39\. I just want to be alone right now.  
44\. Sometimes, there is nothing better than some good old-fashioned, no string attached fucking.  
45\. Stay in bed.  
46\. Stop laughing at me.  
48\. I love you and I am terrified  
51\. Promise me you will come back…I need you to promise me.  
54\. Don't look at me like that.  
55\. You're the most amazing, incredible, beautiful being I've ever met.  
57\. You embarrassed me this evening.  
59\. Did you enjoy yourself last night?  
61\. Why don't they just kiss already  
63\. I am different now.  
64\. You left without saying goodbye…I hate you for that.  
72\. Is that a challenge?  
73\. What the hell was that?!  
74\. Mind if I cut in?  
75\. Did I stutter?  
76\. Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?  
77\. Why are you covered in mud?  
79\. You'll be the death of me.  
80\. Come back to bed.  
81\. You are so tiny compared to me.  
82\. Can I kiss you?  
83\. Bring your pretty little butt over here.  
84\. Why are you dressed like that?  
86\. You have the most amazing eyes.  
88\. That's distracting.  
89\. That isn't appropriate.  
93\. This relationship used to be all about communication! What ever happened to that?  
97\. I'm sick of being USELESS!  
106\. Well, this is where I live.  
112\. I can't explain it right now, but I need you to trust me.  
114\. Don't fucking touch me!  
116\. Wait a second are you jealous?  
119\. This is by far the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in.  
120\. You're the only one I can trust to do this.  
121\. I thought you were dead.  
123\. I love you, you asshole.  
132\. You never told me you had a fucking twin.  
134\. I just wanted and easy day with me girlfriend/boyfriend. What's so wrong with that?  
135\. Go then, leave! See if I care!  
136\. Why are you up so early?  
138\. You braided his hair?  
144\. Is there a special reason, as to why you're wearing my shirt?  
145\. Am I supposed to be scared of you?  
146\. Don't use me as an example. I wasn't a good kid.  
147\. I can't say I see how I'm supposed to love you more than I already do.  
157\. You were the worst thing that happened to me.  
161\. Who is it? Who are you seeing behind my back?  
176\. Why won't you ever just let me all the way in?  
179\. Oh I'm sorry did my back hurt your knife?  
197\. Don't look down.  
198\. I'm sorry I yelled at you…  
199\. Will you just hold still?  
204\. There's a leaf in your hair.  
205\. I think I twisted my ankle…  
206\. Why are you giving me such a hard time about this?  
208\. Of course you'd believe that.  
209\. Your hands are so much larger than mine.  
210\. Shh, they'll hear us.  
211\. It doesn't look like you'll need stitches.  
213\. Why didn't you text me back?  
217\. That stuff can't be good for you.  
218\. This will only take a second…  
220\. This tastes bitter.  
221\. You think you could do better?  
222\. Isn't this a gorgeous view?  
224\. Anything but that!  
225\. Why did you think that was a good idea?  
227\. You're eyes are red…were you crying?  
228\. We're running low on time here.  
232\. Hey, don't raise your voice at me!  
234\. Come on, it wasn't that bad.  
235\. You call that music?  
241\. If you love it so much, then why don't you marry it?  
243\. I'm not bothering you am I?  
244\. I didn't know you could do that.  
245\. I forgot you used to like this stuff.  
247\. You know how I feel about birthdays.  
248\. You can't ask me to do that.  
249\. Oh, you scared me!  
250\. You're jealous, aren't you.  
251\. You really…that's not exactly meant to be eaten.  
253\. You're so drunk.  
254\. It doesn't matter, I'm not leaving you.  
255\. It's just that…well my favorite character just died,  
256\. Don't be stupid.  
258\. Don't you ever do that again!  
260\. If we die, I'm going to kill you.  
263\. You're my favorite muse.  
264\. Don't worry about it, I got it.  
265\. I promise, it's just this once.  
266\. You owe me.  
267\. What, you're scared I'll kick your ass again?  
271\. Fancy meeting you here.  
272\. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, do you?  
273\. Well this is awkward.  
274\. Give it back!  
275\. Do you think you could just please go one day without pissing me off?  
278\. You're really soft.  
282\. May I have this dance?  
285\. You look incredible in that.  
286\. Sometimes I just can't control myself around you.  
293\. My parents are coming over in ten minutes so please put your clothes on.  
294\. I'm really drunk, please help me.  
296\. We've become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about.  
297\. I think you might be pregnant.  
298\. Shh…I'm sleeping.  
1\. "I've had people arrested in the past. Don't push it."

2\. "It's my fish…I told you to feed it…you didn't…so, no, I don't know where we stand right now.

3\. "It was pouring and you ran off with our SHARED umbrella, leaving me to get soaked!"  
5\. "Remember? At the movie theater? When you got so scared you dumped your drink all over me?"  
6\. "What do you mean you don't read my texts if they're over four lines…"  
7\. "I'm not wearing a mask. I don't care about your fetish." - "It's not a fetish, IT'S HALLOWEEN"  
8\. "I'm not a coat rack, hold your own purse."  
9\. "You just cut in front of an old lady, and then you proceeded to flip her off in the rearview…all the while speeding."  
10\. "You're hungover. You're not dying."  
11\. "Rock-paper-scissors. Loser gets up and makes the coffee."

A: "Let's just forget this ever happened."

B: "Agreed. But if we're caught, you're taking the blame."

A: "This was _your_ idea!"


	2. I can't believe you talked me into this

_Used prompts will be marked bold._

"Please, please, can I come?" Galinda was practically clinging to Elphaba's ankles in order not to let her go without her.

"You're scared of heights and you would not be comfortable, physically." Elphie repeated her arguments for the hundredth time. She had scheduled her weekly flight over the extended school grounds for tonight, just for practice, but also relaxation and a little bit of fun. She wouldn't quite mind taking her girlfriend, but Galinda was not going to enjoy it and so it would benefit them both to not make her a part of it.

"But we haven't seen each other all day", Galinda pouted. "You've been so busy with school work and I've tried to teach Miss Shenshen my dance routine... and failed miserably, by the way. She is not born to move rhythmically. Anyway, I miss you and I never see you anymore and you have to take me with you."

Elphaba sighed. "As you wish, my sweet. But you cannot complain when you're cold or seasick or bored..."

"Done!" Galinda jumped to her feet and gave Elphaba a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's go."

Elphie sighed again, but smiled as she grabbed her broom and let Galinda pull her out of the dorm room.

"You better take another jacket, the nights are starting to get cold", she tried one last attempt in limiting Galinda's discomfort that she would for sure have to endure soon.

"You don't have to protect me, Miss Elphie."

"Alright then."

They arrived at the grassed hill that Elphaba usually started her broom-rides from. Galinda had become visibly nervous. Elphie decided to ignore it.

"Okay, now just hop on behind me", she instructed as she mounted the broomstick.

"But my dress...", Galinda began, but the green girl just had to turn around and give her a look to shut her up. Galinda clumsily swung one leg over the hovering wood and held on tight to Elphie's waist.

"Are you ready, my sweet?"

"As ready as I'll ever be", the blonde murmured, already regretting her most recent life choices.

"And off we go!" Elphaba gently leapt up and Galinda squealed and hugged her girlfriend's midriff even tighter.

"Will you let me breathe?", Elphaba's voice came from the front, half concerned, half amused.

"Sorry." Galinda loosened her grip for a second, but in that moment Elphie decided to fly their first curve and with a welp, Galinda revoked that decision.

" **I can't believe you talked me into this** ", she called, squeezing her eyes shut and holding on to Elphie for dear life, even though they were only a few feet above the ground.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and laughed as she yanked the broomstick upwards, right toward the moon. Galinda screamed.

"What in Oz' name are you doing?! You're going to kill us both, and **I'm going to _kill you_ if we die!** What the hell, Elphie, I thought you had done this before, what are you-" Elphaba's laughter almost covered Galinda's screams as she flew a spiral downwards and then back up again.

"Look at the view!", she called when she had established a stable altitude.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I am afraid of heights, remember?"

"I told you, this isn't your cup of tea."

"Yes it is. I regret nothing", Galinda lied not very convincingly. "I am even going to open my eyes now. Just don't do anything crazy or I might accidentally choke you."

"I love you, Galinda."

" **I love you and I'm terrified**." Galinda squinted, then opened one eye, then the other. The cold wind messed her hair up and blew it and also Elphie's into her face but she didn't dare letting go of her girlfriend to fix it.

" **Isn't the view gorgeous**?" Elphaba could apparently not be bothered by Galinda's near death experience.

"Well, the back of your head is. I haven't looked much further."

Elphaba cackled. "Look, there's our building. And I think that might be Fiyero down there, what do you think? Oh, no, it's just a scarecrow. But their style of clothing is somewhat similar, don't you think? Galinda?"

"Yeah?" Galinda had not listened to Elphaba at all, she was too busy repeating the mantra "Don't look down, don't look down" over and over again in her head. It was not as effective as she had hoped. What also did not help was Elphaba attempting another spiral maneuver dangerously close to the wall of Crage Hall. Galinda let out another involuntary scream. Some students in dimly lit dorm rooms looked up from whatever they were doing in confusion as to what the source of that noise had been.

" **What made you think that was a good idea?** ", Galinda yelled, loud enough for the students in the closest rooms to hear.

"I'm just having fun, aren't you?", was Elphaba's unbelievable reply. "And keep your voice down just a little, please, **you are embarrassing me this evening**."

Galinda gasped as they made another sharp turn and ended up over the grassy hill they had taken off from. Elphaba would have kept flying but she didn't want Galinda to have a heart attack, so she decided to end the ride.

"Alright, we're going to land now. Don't panic-"

Galinda panicked, lost her balance, grabbed anything she could grab in that second, slipped off the broomstick just a few inches before their feet would have touched the ground and fell, ripping out some of Elphaba's hairs in the process.

Elphaba cursed under her breath and hopped off the broom to check on her. Galinda was laying face-down on the ground, windswept golden curls almost blending in with the fallen leaves of a nearby tree.

"Are you alright, my sweet?"

"Ouch."

Elphaba helped her get up.

"This was terrible. You're a terrible flyer and you almost killed your girlfriend. I hope you're happy."

"I, for my part, enjoyed myself quite a lot."

"Shut up."

"There's a leaf on your head." Elphaba carefully removed a small leaf from Galinda's messy, but still amazingly beautiful hair. She cupped Galinda's cheek with one hand and gently kissed her. "Thank you for coming with me and fighting your fears."

Galinda linked her fingers together behind Elphie's green neck. "Of course." She kissed her. "When are we going again?"


End file.
